The first anime baseball EVER!
by I-Love-Sasuke-The-Most
Summary: they find a new planet and Aisha decides to use the space as a baseball field. Eventually Gene says ok, so they make it 1. people from different animes come, including Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist, who r the 2 teams! lots o crossovers...


Ok… this story is a mix of many things… many, many things.

Title: Anime Baseball!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these anime characters!

By: I-Love-Sasuke-The-Most

Type: Crossovers… A LOT OF CROSSOVERS.

Comments: THIS IS GOING 2 B FUN! …an this first one… VERY LONG…

Anime Baseball!

Chapter one! Getting started!

Okay, one day in the huge and vast anime universe, a planet stood, or rather, floated. It had oxygen and air, but no life. It had water, but no life. It had vegetation, but no animal life. (So when I say 'life', I mean 'animal inhabitants') it was just like Earth, but with no life. (ANIMAL LIFE!)

But then one day, an explorer, or actually, a space ship, came floating down to the planet. The ship was scarlet red. The door opened. A man with the same color hair as the ship came out of the open door. He had scars all over his body. Following him was a little boy with dirty-blond hair. Then it was a dark-blue haired girl, then a black-haired girl, and finally, a dirty-blonde cat girl.

"Hmm… Gene, where are we?" the smaller boy asked.

"I dunno, Jim… Melfina? Do you know?" Gene asked the dark-blue haired woman.

"I believe this planet is uninhabited, accept for plants. No creatures here." Melfina said.

"Ok, cool. Since we have this place to ourselves, what do you want to do with it?" Gene asked.

"Oh, Oh! I know!" Shouted the cat girl. "This is totally random, but we should have a baseball game!"

"…What?" everyone wondered …they were wondering if she was stupid.

"You know, a baseball game! We used to do them all the time on my planet! We were so strong, that half the time, if it was a foul or something and it went into the stands…. And, and if somebody missed it, they most of the time either die, or get severely injured! How awesome does that sound!"

"…Aisha, you are crazy." Gene said.

"No, no! I'm serious!" Aisha said. "We C'tarl C'tarl are GREAT at baseball!"

"Fine, since we have nothing else to use it for…" Gene said, sighing. "C'mon everyone, let's go and make us a baseball field!"

XXX

It took about 5 hours to make the field. Then it took 15 hours to get all the materials by going to various planets. Then they slept, and the next morning, they worked and worked and worked.

By the time they were done with the stands, the whole field, the dugouts, and the announcer's booth it had taken them a total of 8 days and 16 hours. So they slept ---a lot.

The next day, Suzuka, the woman with the black hair, asked, "Hey, how are we going to get players for this game?"

"Oh, well when we were looking for the metal and other things we needed for the field, I talked to a few of them." Aisha said proudly. "But a few were kinda mean, this one boy thought I was going to hurt them and he hurt ME with a kunai knife…" Aisha rubbed her hand dramatically.

Suzuka perked up. "He hurt you?" Aisha nodded. "We should invite them."

"HEY!" Aisha yelled.

"Yeah," Jim said, "And I met a boy and a huge suit of armor. They thought I was weird too, but they said they'd think about it."

"Then there was this place from the past-----far into the past…" Melfina said. "This dog-boy tried to kill me because he thought I was a demon, but I was saved by a girl who told him to 'sit!'."

"Yeah!" Aisha said, "I went to a place with pirates…. Not space pirates, though…"

"I went to a place where there were animal girls." Suzuka said. "And another place with a boy with orange hair. …he turned into an orange cat because I bumped into him."

"Yeah, I went to another place with – well, one of them, a man with long silver hair, I think was a vampire." Aisha said. "He had red eyes."

"I went to a place where everything had to do with hand-to-hand fighting. A boy with black hair got splashed with water and turned into a girl. Then there was an old man who got splashed with water, and turned into….. A … panda." Gene said.

"…A… PANDA?" everyone else asked. Gene nodded.

"I also went to a place way back in time… there was a girly-looking red-head with a scar. He just looked at me and said 'oro?'" Jim said.

"Well anyway," Melfina said, "we need to get this baseball thing underway!"

"She's right." Jim said.

"I know, I'll take the ship to each of these planets, and bring them here!" Gene said.

Everyone nodded.

"But first we need to pick teams." Suzuka said. "I want the one that hurt Aisha. They seem strong enough." Aisha glared at her.

"Well I think the planet with the boys, the short one and the one with the metal armor to play. They should definitely join this game."

"Ok!" Gene said, "So we have our teams!"

"Well let's go, we'll start with boy with the kunai-knife's place….. But I'm NOT talking to him!" Aisha said.

They all got in the ship and headed for that planet.

XXX

The planet was mainly blue, like Earth… but different. It had a huge desert in the center. They entered the atmosphere, and Gene found a place to land. He landed near a mountain, or it seemed close. It was actually far away. The mountain seemed to have little, or when one got closer, HUGE markings in the stone. Gene, Suzuka, Melfina and Jim all stepped out. Aisha was nowhere to be seen.

"Umm… Aisha?" Jim asked.

"…" She said.

"C'mon, quit being a scaredy-cat…" Jim said again.

"Fine! I'll come out, but I'm NOT TALKING TO THAT BOY!" Aisha said. True, she WAS being a scaredy-cat.

They walked for a bit, and eventually came to a gate. No one was watching the gate, so they just entered it. A few yards into the village, a young boy with dark blue/black hair, a blue shirt and white shorts came up to them. He had a headband/forehead protector on his head. He didn't look very happy, but he didn't look sad either.

"Who are you." He said in a calm and cool voice.

Suzuka turned to Aisha. "Is this the one who hurt you?" she asked. Aisha shook her head no. Suzuka turned to the boy again. "Where is your leader?" She asked sternly.

The boy was about to answer when a girl with pink hair, a red dress and blue shorts came running up to them. "Sasuke!" She shouted. She caught-up with the boy named Sasuke, not noticing Suzuka and the others. "Sasuke, here you are! Kakashi-Sama is looking for you." Then she noticed the others---finally---. "Hey! You're not from here! Who are you?"

"Well," Gene said, thinking he might as well answer, "We have a question for your leader."

"The Hokage?" She asked. "You need to speak with the Hokage?"

"Uhh… yeah, him." Gene said, not knowing who or what a 'Hokage' was.

"Okay, we'll show you to him, but first name yourselves." The girl said.

"Fine," Gene said. "I'm Gene, that's Suzuka, that's Melfina, that's Jim, and that there is Aisha."

"Hey! Don't say it like I'm a **_THING_**!" Aisha said angrily. No one paid attention to her again. "…Hmph!"

"Alright, well I'm Sakura, and this is Sasuke!" Sakura said, turning on her heel, "Follow me!" She walked towards a big house-type-thing, with the others following her.

They were walking to the Hokage's place, when a blond boy ran up to them. It was Naruto.

"Hey, hey! Sakura, you were supposed to be getting Sasuke… Sasuke! Stop making Sakura wait!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up, looser." He said.

"YOU!" Aisha yelled. "YOU, YOU, YOU!"

"Hey! I remember you!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the C'tarl C'tarl. "You're the one who started the fight with me!"

"WHAT? You started it!" Aisha yelled.

"No you!"

"No you!"

"NO YOU DID!"

"Well you stabbed me with a kunai knife!" Aisha yelled.

"Yeah and it broke because of you freak-hard skin!" Naruto yelled back.

"She must be pretty weak to get hurt by Naruto…" Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Suddenly there was a 'poof!' and Kakashi appeared.

"Now Sakura, I thought I told you to get Sasuke, and then sent out Naruto to get you. So now I find everyone here with people no one knows."

"Th-They want to speak with Hokage-Sama!" Sakura said.

"Oh… I see. Well follow me then."

XXX

They went to the Hokage's place, discussed the matter, and surprisingly, he okayed it.

"Alright, we will be picking you up with your team in a few or more hours." Gene said as they left. "Oh, and you can ask your enemies or allies to join because they will not be allowed to hurt anyone. …and you need 11 people plus 2 mascots."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got in the 'Outlaw Star' and blasted off to another planet, the planet Jim had suggested. Luckily this planet was closer so it took less time to get to it.

They landed in a field somewhere, but that field was next a big building. So they had to walk in front of the building so they could get in. Some guards wearing blue glanced at them, but halted them in their steps when they tried to enter.

"Hey!" Gene said. "Why can't we enter?"

"This is private grounds of East City HQ!" a guard said, "sorry, but we cannot let you pass!"

Just then, a man with the same blue outfit and black hair walked past. 2 boys---or one of them one could tell was a boy, but the other was wearing metal armor--- were walking behind him. The boy, who seemed kind of short, had blond hair tied back into a braided pony-tail, and was wearing a red trench coat with a black symbol on the back.

The man stopped in front of the guards, who quickly put up a hand-salute.

"What is going on here?" The man asked.

"Well these people were trying to get in, but they have no ID, or anything." A guard said.

"But they keep resisting to stop." The other one said.

"Fine. Continue." The man said, and then he continued walking up the stairs.

Just as he was about to open the door, Jim remembered the name of the short boy. It was the one he had met before!

"Hey! Ed!" Jim called out. The boy named 'Ed' turned his head around. "I remember you…" He said, "You were from before, getting supplies for something…"

"Yeah! That's right!" Jim said happily, glad that he remembered.

"Brother?" the one with the armor asked, "do you know—oh! Wait now I know! He called you 'short' and you freaked out!" the black-haired man laughed under his breath.

"Al… shut up." Ed said to his brother who was in the armor, Al. "You too, Roy—I mean Colonel Mustang."

"Edward? Alphonse?" Roy asked, "You know them?" Edward nodded. "Alright then, men, let them go."

The guards let them go. "Thanks." Gene said.

'_I could have gotten out of there myself…_' Aisha thought, crossing her arms.

"Umm…" Jim said, "We have a question for you…"

"Yeah?" Ed answered.

They explained their idea to them, right then and there.

"Okay, let's talk about it inside my office." Roy said.

They went inside to his office, talked it over, and then went to Fuhrer President King Bradley. He also said it would be okay… and for some reason he decided to give Melfina some melons…

"Well we got our second team!" Aisha said.

"We'll be back to pick you up later with your team. You need 11 people on your team, and it is okay if you decide to ask your enemies to join, because they will not be allowed to hurt anyone!" Gene said, leaving. "And you need 2 mascots!"

On the way out, Melfina turned and said "Thank you for the melons!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then they had to go to all the other anime planets to bring them to the game. The cost was free, an account of all the different money they would receive.

First they went to the planet that held Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Shippo and the rest.

Then Luffy's planet, with Zolo, Nami, Usopp, and everyone else.

Next the planet with the Tokyo Mew Mew girls. Like Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Berry…… and the others too.

And then the Fruits Basket planet, with Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and everyone else.

Next was Ishtar and Duzell's planet, the planet of Vampire Game. It had those 2, along with Darres Yuu Jinn, and everyone else.

Then it was Ranma's planet, with him, Akane, Gensai, and the others.

Next was Kenshin's planet with Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and the crew.

Heck, they even went to the world of Hamtaro! (Lucky for them, Suzuka had built a small space for small animals where they wouldn't get stepped on!)

Then they went and picked up Team Naruto and Team Fullmetal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they returned, everyone was seated, but talking to one another, wondering what was going on. Suzuka and Melfina told the players not to kill each other or else they would lose. Gene and Jim told everyone in the audience not to kill each other or else they would be thrown out. Aisha was getting her face mask on, because she was going to be the umpire. Then Jim passed out papers on how the game of baseball works. Some already knew, but others didn't, like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, the other demons, Duzell, and some others. Luckily for Melfina and Suzuka, both teams knew how to play.

Then, the game was going to begin. Gene, Melfina, Suzuka and Jim went up to the announcer's booth, and Aisha went to the field.

"_Everyone, attention!"_Came Melfina's voice from a loud-speaker, _"Attention, the Anime Inter-National baseball game is about to begin!" _Everyone began to clap. _"Since this is the first game ever, let me introduce our teams!" _Team Naruto walked out onto the field. _"We have Team Naruto!" _More clapping. _"With Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha, Gaara of the Desert, Orochimaru, and Kiba Inuzuka. And their mascots… the dogs, Akamaru and Pakkun!" _Everyone in the audience cheered, but the ones rooting for that team cheered the loudest.

Team Naruto went back to their dugout and Team Fullmetal came out. …Cheering… a lot of cheering. _"Here we have Team Fullmetal!" _Melfina said, _"With Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Winry Rockbell, Jean Havoc, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Izumi Curtis, and Scar!"_ A roar of clapping and cheering. Team Fullmetal went back to their dugout.

"_Now that we have that done with, let's start the game!"_ Melfina said.


End file.
